


There's No Such Thing as Getting Out of Hand

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Happy Ending, Kissing, Masturbation, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: When Narcissa Malfoy finds herself confronted with a tempting treat all grown up, will she quash her appetite or sink her teeth in?
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1: I Should Probably Introduce Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the HP 2020 Cross-Gen Fest. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta R!
> 
> Both the song and chapter titles were taken from "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time" by Panic!AtTheDisco

Narcissa sat in the Malfoy library on a late Saturday afternoon. Currently she had her feet tucked daintily under her on the couch, a new potions book in her lap. Taking time to read for pleasure was one of the coping mechanisms she had acquired during the Dark Lord’s occupation of her home, and once Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban and Draco to house arrest, she found it was the one time she could clear her mind. 

Of course it had been more than three years since the Dark Lord fell and two since Lucius had passed away. Despite his best efforts at bribery and offering information on his former comrades, her husband hadn’t been able to avoid prison time. Worn down by his first imprisonment in the fortress, and successive imprisonment in his own home, had weakened the once regal Malfoy patriarch. Less than a year in the desolate prison was all it took for Lucius to fall asleep never to wake again. 

The funeral had ripped Narcissa to shreds. Despite what others may have thought, she had been much luckier than most pureblood women. Lucius surely had his shortcomings but, for all his faults, he had truly loved both she and Draco. For that small mercy, Narcissa would always be grateful. 

Draco’s house arrest had ended a year before, and slowly but surely her son was rebuilding the Malfoy name. He had taken the Mark, but he was a child, as so many of them had been. Not protecting her son was her biggest regret, but she had decided long ago that the best way to atone was to help him move past it. Currently, that meant giving him the space and support that he needed. Even if it was boring her half to death. 

Green flames erupted from the nearby fireplace. Narcissa hastily pulled her feet from under her and slid her heels on. Setting her book aside, the woman rose to her feet and walked over toward the large stone hearth. 

A long pale leg emerged from the emerald inferno. The black stiletto heel was higher than was typical attire of any witches that Narcissa knew. Not to mention the fact that the thigh was also bare. Moments later a woman, all too familiar and yet also a complete stranger, stood before Narcissa. 

Although she hadn’t seen the girl since the Battle of Hogwarts, her black bob and slightly upturned nose gave her away immediately. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson. She was wearing a dress so dark green it was almost black. It was long sleeved and hung just slightly off of one shoulder. The fabric was tight over her bust, but showed not a bit of cleavage. Every curve of her hips and arse were highlighted in the dress, with a slight slit on her left thigh. The witch before her was no longer what Narcissa would term a girl. No, the self-assured set to her stance, kohl-lined brown eyes, and deep red lips belonged to a woman. 

“Lady Malfoy, pardon my intrusion.” The smooth alto of the other witch’s voice had Narcissa’s gaze snapping back to her face. Although she wouldn’t have dreamed of admitting it, she had been drinking in the woman as if she were a fine fairy wine. If she hadn’t known better, Narcissa would have sworn the other woman smirked at her assessment of her. She did, however, know better, so dismissed the notion all together. Quickly regaining her composure, Narcissa gave a warm smile. 

“It’s no intrusion at all, Miss Parkinson. A surprise, yes, but it is wonderful to see you nonetheless.” 

“I’m so glad to hear that. I know I should have owled ahead, but I’ve only just returned from Paris.” Pansy had lost both her parents in the war. They had been killed for attempting to remain neutral. Narcissa had admired their commitment, but she was sure it had to have been hard for the young witch. She’d heard that Pansy had moved to Paris in the aftermath of it all to study fashion. If this particular dress told her anything, clearly fashion in France was much different than here in Britain. Narcissa was suddenly much more appreciative of the French. 

“Oh really? You shall have to tell me all about it sometime. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to go to France myself.” Narcissa had finally managed to pull her pureblood facade back into place as she spoke. “But we’ll have plenty of time for that later. Is there something I can do for you?” 

“I’ve come to speak with Draco, actually.” 

“I’m afraid he’s not home at the moment. He’s out with Mr Nott and Mr Zabini, so I’m not sure when exactly he may return.” Pansy nodded her head and seemed to think a moment. 

“Would you mind too terribly if I waited for him here?” She cocked her head to one side, looking up from beneath her lashes at the blonde woman. 

“Not at all. Although I’m afraid that I am not much entertainment these days.” Narcissa responded. The other woman moved closer and bit her lip lightly. 

“I’m sure you’re plenty entertaining with the right company.” There was no mistaking the smirk on the woman’s face as she spoke this time. “I tend to prefer a woman’s company anyway. Wouldn’t you agree, Lady Malfoy?” It was clear in her flirtatious inflection that Pansy was insinuating more than your average gossip circle. 

In her schoolgirl days Narcissa had enjoyed such company with a few members of Slytherin house. When her betrothal to Lucius was finalised she had put an end to it all, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t loved every moment of it before then. Lucius was aware of her previous escapades, but it wasn’t something anyone other than the women themselves knew. Snakes were nothing if not secretive, and Narcissa perhaps more than most. For now, she decided to play along. She doubted it would go far, but it had been quite a long time since she’d had such an exchange. 

“If they’re the right woman, I suppose I would agree. Although, it is terribly difficult to find someone up to standard.” Narcissa raised one eyebrow at Pansy, this time making sure to obviously examine her form. Once she reached the witch’s eyes again, she had to hold back a smug smirk of her own. Perhaps the young snake wasn’t as prepared to play as she’d thought. Her eyes were round, a slight flush darkening her cheeks. Turning on her heel so her own emerald robes swished behind her, Narcissa moved to sit daintily on the couch. 

“Excuse me for saying so, Lady Malfoy, but perhaps you haven’t been looking in the right places.” The woman stood with her shoulders back as if daring Narcissa to say she wasn’t good enough. It was clear she had caught the younger witch on her back foot, and she was having far too much fun to let up now. 

“Please, do sit.” Narcissa motioned to the cushion beside her on the loveseat. With her current position there would be barely an inch between the two women. As Pansy settled herself, the other woman continued. “Would you care for some wine and cheese? I’m suddenly quite ravenous.” She said coyly. 

“That sounds delightful.” It was clear the younger witch was relying on her rote manners at this point. Her etiquette instructor surely would have been very proud. Fortunately, Narcissa was much older and, as such, had much more practice in seeing the small chinks in her armour, so to speak. 

“Jinxy!” the blonde woman called. A small house-elf dressed in a yellow flowered dress appeared in the room with a soft crack. 

“Yes, Mistress?” The high-pitched voice of the little elf said. 

“Miss Parkinson and I would like a bottle of wine and a nice fruit and cheese platter, please.” The elf popped out of the room and returned moments later with an expensive bottle of red, two glasses and a generous spread to pair it with. “Thank you, Jinxy.” With a low bow, the small creature was gone, leaving the women alone once more. 

Both witches sat in silence as Narcissa poured the deep red liquid into the tall glasses. 

“This is a vintage from the Malfoy vineyards in France. It’s my favourite actually. Do you know why?” Narcissa asked, taking a small sip of wine. Pansy shook her head in response, seemingly transfixed when the older witch ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. “The grapes used were picked when they had just barely reached their prime.” She took another sip, closing her eyes as she savoured the flavour. “It truly makes the wine taste its sweetest.” The dark haired girl’s mouth formed a slight O as she watched the other woman. 

“I prefer a wine with some age to it,” she said, looking up at Narcissa through her lashes. “After all, like many things, wine only gets better with age.” 

Narcissa couldn’t help but smirk at the reparte the two women were establishing. It had been fair too long since she’d played these kinds of mental games. Both women finished their glasses quickly, ignoring the food entirely.

“Care for another glass, Miss Parkinson?” The younger witch nodded in response. Quickly filling both glasses, she handed the glass back to Pansy. Narcissa took another generous swallow of her own wine before speaking.

“It’s a bit warm in here. Don’t you think?” 

Narcissa slid her outer robes off her shoulders, revealing a dress that, while not as tight as her counterpart's, did cut lower in the front. Brown eyes widened as she took in the older woman’s flawless skin. Her breasts were nearly as large as Pansy’s and fit her form perfectly. The poor witch hadn’t even registered that she'd been asked a question. 

Narcissa would have chuckled at the other woman if she hadn't been so preoccupied with other thoughts. She wasn’t lying when she'd told Pansy that she was hot. A warmth that had nothing to do with the alcohol in her system was quickly spreading to places she had neglected for far too long. Subconsciously, her tongue peeked out, sliding slowly over her bottom lip. Pansy’s eyes locked on her, breath hitching a bit. 

Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the celibacy for what felt like ages, but no matter the culprit, Narcissa leaned forward and ran one hand up her neck and into Pansy’s hair, pulling her closer. She tilted the younger witch’s chin with her other hand so their lips were a breath away from one another. With a quick glance into her brown eyes, Narcissa leaned forward. Her lips brushed the other woman’s softly as the fireplace once again roared to life. 

They sprang apart on the couch, Pansy patting down her hair, and Narcissa trying her best to calm her breathing. Draco exited the flames and cocked his head slightly. 

“Pans? Is that you?” Draco asked. She jolted a bit at the nickname but stood up and hastened toward her friend, wrapping him in a warm embrace. 

“Of course it’s me. No one else could look half this good,” she joked as she pulled back from the man, eyes flashing toward Narcissa for a second. Narcissa couldn't help but to smirk slightly. After all, the witch wasn’t incorrect. Draco laughed at the other woman, but only shook his head in response. 

“Good to see Paris hasn’t changed you then. Considering you’ve abandoned me for three years, I think I’m entitled to know what exactly you’ve been up to, don’t you?” he joked back. Pansy laughed and nodded her agreement. 

“I suppose that’s fair.” She smiled. 

Seeing the two of them together was like a splash of cold water for Narcissa. No matter what her appearance, this woman was the same age as her son. They were best mates, for Salazar’s sake. The library seemed to close in around her, making it hard to breathe. She needed to be anywhere else. Now. 

“I’ll leave you two to catch up then.” Walking toward Draco, she waited for his light kiss on her cheek. 

“Goodnight, Mother.” He grinned softly at Narcissa. 

“Goodnight, Draco.” Although she wanted to make a hasty exit, her manners demanded she say something to the young witch as well. “It was lovely to see you again, Miss Parkinson.”

“You as well, Lady Malfoy” 

Pansy’s words were said in a much more sensual tone than she had used when speaking to Draco. If he had noticed, however, he didn’t show it, which wasn’t saying much in regards to the guarded wizard.

Narcissa barely suppressed a shiver as she made a hasty exit, heading for the safety of her rooms. 


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Tend to Just Pop Up

Her back was pressed hard against the deep black wood of her chamber doors. Narcissa kicked off her low heels and began pacing around the room. It was one of the nastier habits she had picked up during the second war. A Slytherin woman didn’t show others their vulnerability, but behind the doors of her own rooms she had to find a way to cope when reading wasn’t enough. Pacing made her feel like she was doing something. Expending energy, at the very least, helped her focus on only her thoughts and that was exactly what she needed at the moment. 

What had occurred downstairs had her frustrated in more than one way. On the one hand, responding to Pansy’s advances had been wrong on numerous levels. 

She was more than a decade older than the woman, but she was more than legal age. Not that that made her advances warranted. Merlin, her mother was a childhood friend of hers. Of course Narcissa had had no attraction to the older Parkinson. They had just been friends. Well, as much a friend as pureblood women could typically be. Narcissa hadn’t talked to her after the Dark Lord had returned, but that didn’t mean her actions were acceptable. 

The real problem wasn’t her age or even the relationship between Narcissa and the woman’s mother; no, it was Pansy’s relationship to her son. Narcissa had known her since she was in nappies. She could remember the playdates that she and Draco had shared, their first ride on the Abraxans in the stables, and the very first ball she was allowed to attend as a proper pureblooded witch. 

A scandalous dress, incredibly high heels, and perfectly applied makeup had made her forget all of that. Because, in all honesty, she was nothing like the Pansy Parkinson Narcissa had come to know. She wasn’t a nervous young girl, desperately trying to master the Venetian waltz, nor was she excitedly waving her Hogwarts letter for all to see. This was no silly school girl. This Pansy was a full-fledged, confident woman. She had known exactly what she was doing in that library. It hadn’t been the first time that she had seduced someone.The tone of her voice and the heat in her eyes had made that very clear. 

Narcissa would be lying if she tried to deny her admiration for the witch. Her ability to not only initiate such an exchange, but to recover when she had responded, was terribly tempting for Narcissa. Intelligence was what attracted her most of all. Appearance was important as well, but she had never been a woman happy with just a pretty face. She demanded much more from her partners, and it was clear the other woman was both clever and cunning which only worsened the situation for her. 

If someone had asked her an hour ago, she would have scoffed at the very idea of being attracted to the younger witch. In fact, Narcissa would have likely called St Mungo’s to collect them for the Janus Thicknesse ward. Yet, somehow, she had found herself at a very dangerous crossroads. 

There were plenty of reasons she shouldn’t pursue anything further. In fact, she should put the encounter out of her mind completely and ensure that she was never left alone with the young woman again. Still, for all those facts stood a tempting opposition. 

Sure, she was older than Pansy, but, in a witch’s lifespan, the age gap was practically nothing. Wizards certainly married witches of her age at Narcissa’s, so surely a good tumble in the sheets wasn’t that far fetched. Narcissa hadn’t been close with the woman’s mother, even when they had kept in contact before her death, so honestly that wasn’t much of a factor at all. Besides, she had seen how Pansy was treated by her parents. Like many pureblood daughters, she was thought of as nothing more than a bargaining chip. Wouldn’t it be far kinder to let her make her own choice now, without her parents' expectations weighing her down? Even if she just wanted a bit of fun before being forced into a marriage, Narcissa could readily understand that. 

There was just one glaring reason left: Draco. It was true that the two were friends, but it had been years since they had seen one another, until tonight, that is. Her son was a man now, and Lord Malfoy to boot. The young man hadn’t seemed in any hurry to find a bride, although Narcissa had her suspicions that there was a totally different reason for that. Draco and Pansy had dated for a short while, which would be quite uncomfortable if it weren’t for the fact that Narcissa knew the two hadn’t done more than hold hands. 

She had overheard the other Death Eaters teasing Draco about his lack of experience more than once. They would encourage him to participate in the revels, to “get some experience under his belt.” The very idea sickened both her and her son, but at least she could guarantee there was no latent sexual attraction on Draco’s part. From what she could tell from tonight, Pansy felt the same way. Which was an unexpectedly large weight off her shoulders.

The witch stopped dead in her tracks, back to her large canopied bed, and quickly undressed. Throwing the covers back in a sweeping arc, she settled into the middle of the mattress, a mattress that was far too large for one person. After Lucius had been taken away, Narcissa had claimed another set of rooms. There were too many memories, both good and bad, inside their chamber’s walls. Sleeping in that bed just didn’t feel right without him at her side. These rooms had only memories of recovery and hope. She had been able to put in a mattress that perfectly fit her tastes, and it had done wonders in the first few months of her recovery once he was gone. It had been her way to let go of the past and try and move forward. 

She had come to terms with the very real possibilities that the rest of her life would be spent in the manor alone, aside from her son and any grandchildren he may bless her with. The idea of a celibate eternity sounded quite horrid, but it was one she was willing to accept. Perhaps it was penance for all she had said, done, and, worse, stood back and watched throughout her not-so-long life. She knew the only way through it all was to keep moving forward. Pansy, however, was certainly farther forward than she had originally anticipated.

Shaking her head, Narcissa huddled under the covers. She couldn’t allow whatever this was to go on any longer and that was that. With that decision clear in her mind, she waved her wand in a simple “Nox” and turned out the lights, falling asleep within minutes. 

All Narcissa could see was a red painted smile in the darkness. A decidedly feminine scent filled the air, as hands that most certainly weren’t her own began trailing down her neck before one slid down to grab one of her breasts. A deep moan slid past Narcissa’s lips as the other woman’s found her neck. The feel of hot breath ghosting over the bare skin of her collar bone drove her absolutely insane. 

It had been years since she’d been touched, and all she wanted was to give into this feeling. The darkness tripled each sensation, igniting a warmth in her that she’d fiercely missed. Nails trailed lightly down her abdomen until the hands met her thighs, pulling them apart. One hand hiked her left leg higher, holding tight to the meat of her thigh. The other woman’s breathing hitched as Narcissa was spread wide for her. Fingers dragged teasingly over her glistening slit, millimeters from her aching clit. A desperate need for friction had her pushing her hips higher. 

“You’re all mine now, Lady Malfoy.” 

Nacissa jolted upright in her bed at the sound of that much too familiar voice. She would usually be pleased at having such a vivid sex dream. She only got that physical contact in her dreams, so she was more than happy to let it play out before her. This one had been going deliciously well until Pansy Parkinson’s voice had claimed her body as her own. 

Even when she and Lucius had been feeling particularly salacious, Narcissa had never let him be more than slightly dominant. If things weren’t moving slow enough, fast enough, or rough enough, she was the kind of woman to take charge. She knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. Somehow, she had forgotten that along the way. 

Was something so silly as age really going to keep her from taking what she so clearly craved? Narcissa had given years to a man whom she would never see again. Why should she have to spend the rest of her existence in forced chastity? She was plenty young for a witch, and she certainly wasn’t losing any of her sexual appetite. The need to touch and be touched was as strong as it had been in her Hogwarts days. Relationships be damned, if Pansy was willing to take things further, so was she. At the very least, she’d see if she’d lost her touch. 

Unfortunately she would have to take a day or two to devise the perfect plan of action, and she needed to take care of her immediate problem. Namely, how absurdly horny just the idea of sex with Pansy had made her. She hadn’t known it was the woman to begin with, but she would be lying if she said it hadn’t aroused her even more once she heard her voice. The sultry tone she had used was identical to the one she’d used before Draco had interrupted them. Blocking any and everything to do with her son, Narcissa let her hands begin to wander. 

Closing her eyes, she replayed the dream in her mind. Her fingers brushed against her neck moving down to her breasts. This time she twirled her nipples between her fingers, pinching just hard enough to draw a quiet hiss from her lips. 

Letting her left hand continue its torment of her hard nipples, her right hand made its way between her legs. Moving past her neatly trimmed curls, she let her middle finger slide into her dripping slit, teasing around her entrance. She bit her lip as she slid two fingers into herself as deep as they would go. Fucking herself slowly with them for a few long strokes, she ground her palm against her throbbing clit. 

“Fuck.” The word slid from her lips in a deep moan. There were few times Narcissa used such language, but giving in to these urges for the first time in months certainly warranted it. Pulling her fingers from inside her soaking pussy, she began rubbing hard quick circles over the hard bead at the top of her slit. Her hips pushed up into her hand, her breaths coming in heavy pants. The hand that had been on her breast grabbed onto the sheets beneath her instead as she quickly approached the edge of her climax. A high pitched moan filled the room as her back arched hard. Her whole body filled with a sinful heat as her orgasm washed over her in waves. 

She kept up her ministrations until her legs twitched and the over sensitivity of her clit forced her to pull her hand away. A satisfied and sleepy smile spread across her face before she fell asleep with thoughts of a certain young witch filling her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3: Bedsheets and a Morning Rose

It had taken a week for the perfect moment to present itself to Narcissa. A week for her to nearly talk herself out of the whole thing. Surely if Pansy had been so interested she would have contacted Narcissa on her own by now? Then again, the other woman was also a Slytherin, and, if Narcissa had been in her shoes, she wouldn’t have shown her hand like that either. There was no harm in inviting her. She would use some innocent excuse to coax the other woman into her home. If she rejected her invitation then the only thing hurt would be her pride, and it had taken far worse over the years. 

The aforementioned perfect moment was Draco’s scheduled day out. He’d been extremely vague with the details of it all, but Narcissa trusted her son and thought it best to not to pry. Luckily, Narcissa had an excellent excuse to invite the other woman over. She was in charge of planning a fundraising benefit for children who were orphaned as a result of the war. It wasn’t any secret that the Parkinson witch had an eye for design, and requesting her help wouldn’t be suspicious if anyone should inquire. 

Penning a formal, yet innocently suggestive invitation, Narcissa attached the parchment to her owl’s leg. “Take this directly to Miss Pansy Parkinson, Persephone.” She stroked the great owl’s feathers affectionately and smiled as she spread her wings and took flight. There was nothing left to do but sit and wait. 

Well, sitting wasn’t precisely what she did. Instead she pored over her massive wardrobe for something that might entice the younger witch. Her underwear was nude, but the lace patterning and plunge of her brassiere was much more risque than her usual undergarments of choice. Digging toward the back of her closet she stumbled upon a dress she hadn’t worn since shortly after Draco’s birth. It was a clean white lace with a long row of buttons down the front. The dress had a modest collar, but the fabric that formed the neckline and sleeves was transparent lace and it had a flowing mid-calf skirt. 

It was modest by the other witch’s standards, but the shorter length made her feel positively scandalous. Over the dress she pulled on deep navy robes with a deep cut neckline and dramatic sleeves. The blue brought out her eyes, the effect only increased by a light layer of eye makeup. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her soft pink lipstick had her looking more youthful than she had since before she had married Lucius. Charming her hair into a low bun, she smiled at herself in the mirror. No matter what happened now, Narcissa had gained some of her confidence back. 

Staccato tapping sounded on the window behind her, drawing her attention. Pulling the window open Persephone flew in, and held out her leg so that her owner could detach the scroll tied there. Breaking the silver seal, Narcissa smiled down at the other witch’s response. 

Dear Lady Malfoy, 

I’m honored by your generous offer in assisting you with the fundraiser. I have to admit, it’s quite flattering for someone of your prowess and expertise to take an interest in me. I graciously accept your invitation and look forward to pounding out the meticulous details, no matter how long it may take. 

Until Then, Yours Sincerely, 

Pansy Eloise Parkinson 

Narcissa couldn’t help but smile at the other woman’s response. Clearly it hadn’t all been in her head. The innuendos were not at all lost on Narcissa, and she had no doubt they were intentional. 

“Jinxy,” Narcissa said, setting the letter aside. 

“Yes, Mistress.” she said, curtseying in her pink dress. 

“I need you to set up several arrangements for the gala down in the dining room. I’m expecting Miss Parkinson at one, and would like everything ready before then.” The little elf smiled at the mention of guests and popped away with another curtsey. 

Narcissa walked sedately down the halls, headed toward the library. It was still an hour till Pansy would arrive, but moving would help calm her anxiety; it wouldn’t do to look flushed by having to rush toward the library. 

She supposed she should eat, but her stomach was far too tumultuous for that. Even if it was noon, and even if she had skipped breakfast. If all went to plan, Pansy and she would need a little pick me up at dinner anyhow. Eating dessert off of the witch’s body had such a delightfully debauched appeal. 

Turning the corner into the library, Narcissa let herself roam the stacks. Though Narcissa had lived here for over half of her life, the sheer volume of books never failed to take her breath away. She had always had a studious nature and being surrounded by thousands of books soothed her like little else. It reminded her that she wasn’t alone in the world, that history and knowledge had moved forward despite all odds, and that it always would. After the war she had dedicated hours to stocking the shelves with muggleborn and half-blood authors. The racism of the past had done nothing but bring chaos and hardships; she wanted to do all that she could to keep future generations from carrying on that hatred. 

In trying to create a world of pure wizards and witches, they had done nothing but eradicate the Sacred 28 families themselves. Perhaps it was what they all deserved for the sins they had committed, the orphans their hubris and blind ambition had created. She felt a dull ache in her chest when she thought of how easily Draco could have been one of the orphans she was raising money for. During Draco’s last year at school, she and Lucius had been a breath away from an Avada every moment, and nothing scared her more than leaving Draco all alone in that world. Well, almost nothing. Losing Draco would have been far worse. 

Narcissa was pulled out of her musings as a single chime rang out from the large clock in the library. She had lost track of time, but at least it wouldn’t look like she was desperate by standing at the fireplace. This, most definitely, called for a fashionably late entrance. 

A roar of the fire and soft click of heels announced Pansy’s arrival into the library. Narcissa quietly peeked around the nearest bookcase to get a view of the young woman. This way she could prepare herself for whatever the seductive witch might be wearing today. 

Her every curve was hugged in her choice of grey dress. Unlike her black dress, the hemline went almost to her knees, but the tightness of the fabric made it just as tempting. Slight horizontal ruching only highlighted the curve of her hips. The sleeves came to just past her elbows with triangular cuts over the front of her shoulders. They were highlighted in black with little black bows on top of the shoulder. Her black shoes had at least a three inch heel, her French manicured toes peeking out the front. Black rhinestones covered the surface, shining like obsidian with each step she took. A small strap fastened the heels around her ankle with the inner side of both feet bare except for an inch or two at the ball of her feet. It was clear Pansy favoured black in her wardrobe, and Narcissa couldn’t help but smile at how well the two contrasted each other. Her darker hair, eyes, and clothes to Narcissa’s light and colourful ones. Narcissa bit her lip as she finally looked at the woman’s face. Although her eyeshadow was fairly neutral her once again red lips made Narcissa want to storm right toward her and capture those lips in a breathtaking kiss. There would be plenty of time for that later, she hoped. 

Pulling her shoulders back and taking a steadying breath, Narcissa strode toward the front of the library and Pansy. The other woman straightened the moment her blonde hair came into view, and she couldn’t help but smile at the effect that she seemed to have over the witch. Her eyes were wide as she looked over Narcissa, and a sly smile found its way to her lips as she watched. 

“Lovely to see you, Miss Parkinson.” Narcissa said. 

“You as well, Lady Malfoy, but please call me Pansy. After all, I'm not a child anymore, and it’s an _intimate_ setting, wouldn’t you say?” She stood with one hip cocked out, and an eyebrow raised. A thrill ran through Narcissa at her words. Clearly this would be much easier than she had initially anticipated. It didn’t mean that she wouldn’t make the young woman work for it a bit in the meantime. 

“Pansy,” She leaned hard into the word so it was a near purr. “I thought we could move down to the dining room to look things over. I find it’s easier to focus on the details when it’s unlikely you’ll be disturbed.” Narcissa smiled, turning toward the doorway. When she could feel Pansy close behind her she whirled on her heel. The other woman came to a stop barely a foot from Narcissa, eyes wide with confusion, shock, or arousal it wasn’t clear. “And you’re quite right. If we’re to be _intimate_ you should call me, Narcissa.” She bit her bottom lip lightly, and risked a quick wink at the witch before moving away. 

She chuckled softly at the sound of the other woman’s release of breath. A few more seconds and Pansy’s feet finally started to follow Narcissa down the hall, toward the grand staircase. It wasn’t as if Pansy didn’t know the way almost as well as Narcissa, but there was something about having the woman follow her that built her confidence like nothing else. She was in control here. Pansy clearly wanted her. All she had to do was take what she wanted. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and turning the corner, Narcissa stepped into the dining room. She waited for Pansy to enter before charming the doors shut with a wave of her wand. The other woman jumped a bit at the sound of the heavy wood closing before looking over at Narcissa. Her blue eyes shone as she turned back to the younger witch. 

“Let’s get started shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4: It's a Hell of a Feeling Though

Pansy blushed a bit, swallowed, and nodded in response to Narcissa’s question. Apparently kneazle had the young woman’s tongue. 

“I’ve had Jinxy set out several options. You’ve always had quite the eye, so I figured I’d leave the decision up to you. The choice is all yours in this case.” Narcissa watched the other woman examine the first arrangement. 

She had decided sometime in the week that all the arrangements should have some kind of connection to the two women. It was a subtle enough tactic, but she knew it wouldn’t be missed. White and purple pansies were surrounded by aconite. The vase itself was black with small constellations wrapping around it. 

“Lovely isn’t it? I must admit, I’ve grown to appreciate pansies recently. For something so small, they are certainly eye catching.” Narcissa stood by the end of the table watching the other woman’s every move. Another blush painted the witch’s cheeks, looking under her lashes at the other woman. 

“I must say, I’ve always prefered daffodils myself. You know they’re also known as narcissus.” She smiled while tracing her fingers over the petals of a white narcissus arrangement. 

“I did know that, actually.” Narcissa smirked. “But I’m surprised they’ve always been your favorite. Care to tell me why?” 

Pansy cocked her head slightly. “Well to be exact, it was the summer before my fifth year. I’d finally been allowed to go to my first ball. I was there officially as Draco’s date, but I kept getting distracted by something else.” 

“Oh really? Was my son inattentive?” Narcissa was certain she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear her say it. She had to know the whole story from the woman herself. 

“Not at all. Rather, I was preoccupied with someone else.” She was blushing in earnest now, refusing to meet Narcissa’s eye. “I knew it was ridiculous to think that they’d ever notice me, but I’d never been very good at letting go of the things that I want. Perhaps it’s an only child complex.” Her chin tilted up and she met the blue eyes of the older witch. “I’d like to believe it’s the way you looked that night.” 

There was no doubt now, and Narcissa couldn’t hold back the smirk that spread across her lips. 

“It was before the Dark Lord took up residence in the Manor. You were radiant. The cut of your dress, your flirtatious smile... Merlin, I couldn’t look away. Draco knew exactly what I was doing, but he never called me on it.” Narcissa chuckled softly in reply. “Then everything was torn apart. I barely saw Draco, and my parents wouldn’t let me visit the manor, but I held on to that image.” She bit her lip and turned back to the second arrangement. “That entire year my parents kept pushing me into pursuing a contract with Draco. Funnily enough, my mother was worried I’d look as if I wasn’t interested in men at all. If only she had known.”

Narcissa took careful steps toward the other woman. “Your mother was worried, no doubt, because of my own past.” Pansy had a confused expression as Narcissa continued. “Before I signed the contract with Lucius, I had a bit of a reputation in Slytherin house. Among the women at least. Your mother was particularly bitter when I turned her down in fact.” 

“My mother approached you?” Pansy said in disbelief. 

“Oh yes. More than once in fact.” She took yet another step closer. “Posey was nothing like you, dear. Quite plain, dull, and exceedingly unintelligent. I have always only accepted the best, you understand.” 

“And what exactly am I?” Pansy’s words were quiet and breathy. The older witch was a hair’s breadth away from the other woman now. 

“You, my dear, are exquisite. I’ve spent the last week with my fingers buried inside me, just dreaming about the taste of you.” The other witch was definitely panting now. “I’ve moaned your name as I came over and over. It’s been years since I’ve wanted anything as badly as I have wanted to slide my fingers into that perfect little cunt of yours.” A whimper passed Pansy’s lips as her pupils blew wide. “I’m going to give you a choice now Miss Parkinson, and I want you to think very carefully about it.” 

“What is it?” she replied, voice husky and breath ghosting across Narcissa’s lips. 

“I’m going to try and kiss you, right here and now. You can walk away and we’ll pretend this never happened, but if you let me, Pansy... If you let me taste your lips in this dining room, make no mistake, there’s no going back.” 

The black haired witch’s breath caught in her throat as she swallowed thickly. Narcissa smiled wickedly, placing one hand under the other woman’s chin, tilting her head just so, before pressing her lips against hers. 

Pansy shivered slightly under her touch as the gentle kiss deepened into something hungrier. She wanted every part of the young witch. She had been more than patient and Pansy had given her permission. There was nothing standing in her way. 

Burying one hand in her short hair Narcissa tugged lightly making the other woman gasp. Seizing the opportunity, she slid her tongue into her mouth to meet hers. The other woman tasted sweet like raspberries and earthy like tea. It was a delicious combination, and Narcissa was sure she could easily get addicted to it. When she couldn’t hold her breath any longer she pulled back and rested her forehead against the other woman’s. They were both taking in gulping breaths, refusing to look away from one another. 

She grasped her wand from within her robes and swept the arrangements to the other side of the long table before turning them both so Pansy had her back to it. Walking forward, the other woman felt her lower back meet the polished oak edge. Narcissa nudged her a bit more, and she took the hint, placing both palms on the table and pulling herself up onto it. 

The tight skirt of her dress made parting her thighs very nearly impossible, but that was a problem for later. Pansy surprised her by grabbing the front of her dress and pulling her mouth back down to hers. The witch’s fingers ran through Narcissa’s hair, undoing her simple updo so that her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. As the kisses became more intense, she pushed her robes off her shoulders. Narcissa happily allowed it, leaving her in nothing but her lace dress. 

When they parted for air again, Pansy hummed appreciatively at the view of Narcissa’s breast that she was now treated too. 

“Salazar’s sake, you’re already better than I could have imagined.” She bit her bottom lip as Narcissa’s right hand traced down her neck before moving to the zipper of the grey dress. She laughed deeply at the woman’s words before leaning forward to kiss down her throat, nipping softly over her pressure point. 

“I assure you, I can do much better than that, Pansy.” She moaned at the use of her given name as it slid sensually from the older witch’s lips. Her hands moved to her shoulders and pulled down the grey dress until both arms were freed and a black satin bra was on display. 

“Once I’m done with you, no one else will ever compare.” She dipped her head and kissed across the top of her breasts before running her tongue along the exposed flesh. Making quick work of the clasp she pulled the garment off and tossed it behind her. The pale breasts were tipped with already hard, pale pink nipples. It was clear the bra itself was only there to keep them in place, not lift them up. They were, quite literally, the most perfect breasts Narcissa had ever laid eyes on. 

Narcissa kneaded them softly before rolling the nipples between her fingers, pulling slightly and drawing a quiet moan from her lips. Leaning down she flicked her eyes up to the other woman’s heady gaze. “That, my dear is a promise.” The warmth of Narcissa’s mouth captured the hard peak sucking hard and flicking her tongue over the tip before tracing slow circles around it. 

Pansy’s hands found their way into her hair again, both desperately pulling her closer and pushing her away all at once. “Fuck, please.” She doubted the woman actually knew what she was asking for, but the thick tone of her voice was one Narcissa knew well. With one sharp bite, she laved the nipple with her tongue and pulled away. 

“Hop down for a moment.” She took a few steps back to give the other woman room. A confused look cut through the lustful fog, but she complied anyway, landing a bit shakily on her heels. With a smirk Narcissa pulled the zipper the rest of the way down, giving a swift yank until it pooled at her feet. Pansy was quick to kick it away. A moan slipped past Narcissa’s lip as she took in the completely nude witch before her. “You beautifully depraved witch. You’ve been standing here this whole time bare for me without saying a word.” She licked her lips as Pansy laughed. 

“I haven’t worn knickers around you since that ball, Narcissa. In fact, when you ran away the other night, I was dripping down my thighs for you.” Her legs parted ever so slightly, letting the light catch the glisten between her legs. “But it’s nothing compared to right now.” 

Without wasting another moment Narcissa put both hands on the woman’s waist and half lifted her onto the table. Her hands moved, parting her legs wide so she could really take her in for the first time. The small amount of black hair she did have was trimmed neatly at the top of her slit in a triangle as if it were pointing to her glistening center. What sounded like a low growl filled the air as she gently parted her lover’s pussy. It was a fraction of a shade darker than the woman’s nipples and absolutely dripping wet. Her clit was hard and just begging for Narcissa’s mouth to tease it. 

She could stare at the woman’s slit for hours, but there would be time for that later. Right now she wanted to devour the girl inside and out. She fully intended to keep her promise. After casting a cushioning charm she lowered to her knees and gripped the woman’s legs pulling her until her arse was on the very edge of the table like a meal laid out before her. From her position, she could just make out the rise and fall of the witch’s chest. 

Without warning Narcissa leant forward and ran her tongue in one hard stroke from her opening to her clit, sucking when she made her way there. The slightly savoury taste was all it’s own and Narcissa couldn’t see a world in which she could ever give this up again. She was better than the finest wine she had ever tasted, and she was going to get every last drop. 

Pansy’s back arched slightly as she tried to grind herself against her face. It seemed the woman was more wanton then she had first imagined which suited Narcissa’s insatiable appetites just fine. Before this was through, she’d have her passed out on the table. Two fingers teased at her entrance, just out of reach, which had Pansy desperately trying to push herself down onto them. 

“Ugh. Don’t be a tease.” Narcissa’s laugh sent vibrations through her clit drawing a moan from the witch. “You have no idea how many times I’ve fucked myself thinking about this.” Her words were on the verge on a whine as her hands fisted, itching for something to grab onto. Narcissa pulled back letting her thumb rub quick circles around her clit. 

“I’ll give them to you on one condition.” Her voice was deeper than she could ever remember as she looked into the flushed face of the black haired girl. 

“Anything, fuck. Just, please. If I don’t cum soon I’ll go mad.” Her voice was desperate as Narcissa’s thumb picked up speed and pressure. It seemed just a bit of teasing was all she needed to block out her Slytherin self-preservation. Merlin, she couldn’t wait to test this out in the future. 

“Don’t hold anything back, Love. I want to hear you, and when you cum, it better be while screaming my name.” Her frantic nods were all the answer she needed as she slid two fingers into the girl’s dripping cunt. Moving her thumb, she began giving hard licks with the flat of her tongue that had Pansy writhing under her. 

“Fuck me. I’m so close.” Her voice had risen two octaves as Narcissa buried her face deeper, her fingers sliding effortlessly in and out of her tightening pussy. There was no making out the witch’s words when she added a third finger and curved her fingers, hitting her g-spot with each pump of her fingers. 

Pansy’s back arched so hard she was nearly sitting upright as she came, screaming Narcissa’s name so loud that it echoed in the large space. As she tightened rhythmically around her fingers she slowed her pace, fucking her through her orgasm until she jolted from oversensitivity. 

Licking her lips she stood and looked down at the sated woman spread on her dining room table. Although she could feel her juices smeared across her chin and cheeks Narcissa refused to wipe it off. There would be plenty of time for that later. Still panting, Pansy sat up and grabbed her right wrist, locking eyes with the other woman as she sucked her cum greedily off of Narcissa’s fingers, moaning softly. 

“You truly are incredible.” Narcissa smiled down at the flushed face of the woman as she let her fingers slide free of her mouth with a soft pop. 

A lazy smirk took over Pansy’s face as she sat up and kissed Narcissa, sliding her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. She lightly pushed on her chest and slid into the gap made when she stepped back. Narcissa was intrigued as to where this more dominant Pansy was going to take things. 

“I think it’s only fair I get to take a look at you now. Don’t you think?” 

“Mmm, I suppose.” The blonde witch replied, turning and lifting her hair so the other witch could lower the zipper. She needed no other invitation and tore down the zipper, pulling Narcissa’s knickers with it, before unclasping her bra as well. Narcissa gasped at the feel of the cool air over her suddenly bare skin. “Not much for seduction are you?” she said, her voice a bit tight as she tried to press her thighs together without drawing the other woman’s attention. Truth be told, she was already soaked and dying to be fucked. 

“I find it’s much more fun to jump right into it. Have my cake and eat it too, so to speak.” She chuckled as she grabbed hold of Narcissa’s hips and turned her around until she was bent over the table face down. She gasped slightly as she felt the wet puddle of the other woman’s cum against her bare stomach. It was oddly arousing to have it smeared across her body while she was naked and on display. “Gorgeous.” Pansy said reverently as her hand traced the woman’s arse, gripping it firmly before giving one light smack to the right cheek. The flash of pain drew a moan from her lips. 

“Oh come on. I know you can go harder than that.” Narcissa looked over her shoulder, wiggling her hips for effect. Giving a salacious smile Pansy brought her hand down on the other cheek with a loud thwack. She gasped at the hit, trying to grind her cunt on the table beneath her, but getting no relief. Four more spanks in increasing increments had her bucking against the table as best as she could. 

“You were saying?” Pansy chuckled darkly, rubbing her arse in soothing circles. The older woman gave a frustrated growl that turned into a moan as Pansy slid two fingers into her throbbing pussy from behind. Her palm slapped against the bottom of her arse as she finger fucked Narcissa at a brutal pace. Stretching as far as she could, Narcissa grabbed onto the other side of the table to keep her legs from buckling under her. 

“Merlin, I take it back.” She panted pushing back to force her fingers as deep as she possibly could. “Please don’t stop.” She slid her right hand down and frantically started rubbing her clit. 

“I’m not going to stop until the only word that can slip past your lips is my name, Narcissa.” She added a third finger drawing a keening moan from her lover whose feet were barely touching the floor. 

“Yes. Fuck. I’m… I’m...” She was visibly shaking, hips bucking against her hand, and panting between desperate whimpers. 

“That’s it, Gorgeous. Cum for me.” It was more of an invitation than a command, but Narcissa came undone nonetheless. 

“Pansy.” It was a half broken cry as her body went rigid for a moment before relaxing into the table. She hadn’t come that hard in, well, quite frankly, possibly ever. The younger witch clearly wasn’t as shy or inexperienced as she had let on. Not that Narcissa was at all upset by that fact. Her ears were ringing slightly and her heart had yet to slow down. 

Gently sliding her fingers out of the other woman, Pansy pulled herself up onto the table until she was lying on her side, gazing at the red face of the other woman. They both looked thoroughly shagged, and Pansy was certain the other woman had never been more beautiful. A smile slid onto Pansy’s face as Narcissa reached one hand out and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“So, was it everything you imagined?” she asked. Pansy laughed in response and nodded. 

“And much more.” Her lip found its way between her teeth as Narcissa continued taking her in. 

“Well it’s not over yet.” 

“It’s not?” she questioned. 

“Jinxy should have dinner ready about now. I haven’t eaten a thing all day. Well, besides you of course.” She winked at the girl who blushed and giggled slightly. “Let me get a proper meal in and I’ll take you up to my room for round two, three, and perhaps, if there’s chocolate cake for dessert, a round four.” 


	5. Chapter 5- Epilogue: Don't Think I'll Ever Get Enough

It had been six short months since that fateful day when Pansy Parkinson had made her way back into Narcissa’s life. They had been some of the best of her long life. Draco had found out a month and a half after their dining room encounter, which was, in fact, followed by chocolate cake and another four rounds in Narcissa’s chambers. He’d made a joke about Pansy being his first, to which both women laughed heartily. 

“Draco, we both know it was never you I was after. Playing for the wrong team and all.” Pansy motioned between Narcissa and herself. Though she tried to fight it, Narcissa couldn’t help but smile at being claimed by the young witch. 

Pansy was undeniably beautiful, and she hadn’t the faintest idea how she’d gotten lucky enough to have her. Less than two month after their first sexual dalliance, Pansy had moved into the Manor. Her ancestral home was empty and full of bad memories from her childhood, and Narcissa could tell it was a sense of strain for her lover. So, with Draco’s permission, the two women happily shared the chambers and spent each night in each other’s arms. 

She taught Narcissa all that she had learned about muggle culture in France and modeled her designs. They shared intellectual discussions about what Narcissa was reading, and went over business plans for launching Pansy’s own line of dresses and robes for the modern witch. 

“I was thinking about trying to rent out a shop in Diagon Alley. I know it’s a chance, but Madam Malkins has been around for years and hasn’t updated the fashion since my grandmother bought her robes there. I think I could be fairly competitive.” Pansy was sitting in Narcissa’s lap while the older woman ran her hands through her hair lovingly. They were sitting in the dining room at the very section of table that started it all. 

“I think that’s a splendid idea, Love. I’m sure Draco has some contacts he can get in touch with.” She planted a gentle kiss on the other witch’s lips. “We’ll have you set up in August. You’ll have young witches and wizards filling the streets and Hogwarts wearing the Parkinson line.”

“Actually I’ve decided to call it Floral Design. I want to make a name for myself away from the family name and hatred I once represented. Flowers are used for so many things. Hopefully they will pave the way to some forgiveness for all the sins of my past.” 

“I think that’s extraordinary, just like you.” She gave kisses between the last three words to emphasise their importance. The other woman smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck deepening the kiss and tracing her lips with her tongue. Narcissa opened her mouth for the other woman, moaning softly as her tongue stroked against hers. 

“Merlin’s balls!” Draco’s voice called from the entrance to the dining room, causing the two women to break apart. “Look, I’m fine with you two being together. Just please don’t shag where I eat, yeah?” He sighed, moving toward his usual seat across the way from them. 

Both women locked eyes for a moment before bursting out into conspiratorial laughter. 

“Salazar’s sake!” Draco looked down at the table in disgust. “We have literally hundreds of rooms and you couldn’t keep the one place I put things in my mouth hygienic.” He wrinkled his nose as he cast several cleaning charms at the table's surface. “Honestly, women think _we’re_ disgusting.” 

“Are you saying you find women disgusting Draco?” Pansy asked with a mischievous light in her eyes. Sometime during Draco’s cleaning frenzy she had moved to sit in the chair next to his mother’s.

“I… well… shut up, Pansy.” Draco said with no real venom. 

“Draco darling, I know.” Narcissa said, fixing herself a cup of tea as their breakfast spread appeared on the table. 

“Since you are so incredibly intelligent, mother, I’m afraid I’ll need you to be more specific than that.” Draco’s cheeks had flushed a bit, but he’d had a chance to put his Malfoy facade back in place. Not that Narcissa didn’t see straight through it. The young man thought he could outsmart her. Clearly it was time to remind her loving son where he had learned such tactics. 

“Since you have so generously pointed out my copious knowledge, I guess I’ll tell you all that I know.” Pansy smiled behind her hand, and Draco took on a pale pallor as Narcissa spoke. “I know that you had Theo over every holiday since your fourth year for more than just Quidditch or exploding snap. I’m unfortunately aware that you prefer looking at photographs from the _Daily Prophet_ while pleasuring yourself. I’m assuming that started when Harry Potter began appearing in them during the Triwizard Tournament, but I’d rather not be certain.” His eyes were the size of the saucer beneath Narcissa’s teacup as she took a sip. “I know that when you go missing for an entire day it’s not because of some “boy’s night”. While you come home flushed, you don’t have a drop of alcohol on your breath Draco. I’d have thought you would have at least had a drink before you left Mister Potter’s.” Her son audibly gasped across the table from her as she set the cup down and looked him directly in the eye. “Most importantly, I know, as I have since you were four years old and crying because your robes were the wrong shade of blue for your complexion, that you are undeniably, inarguably gay.” 

The silence that filled the room after the declaration had Draco shifting uncomfortably under his mother’s loving gaze. 

“And you’re not. I mean. Aren’t you upset?” he asked, voice small. 

“Merlin, no. All I have ever wanted is your happiness, My Dragon.” A small smile flashed across Draco’s face. Grabbing the goblet in front of his plate, he took a sip just as Narcissa spoke again. “Just make sure you tell Mister Potter that I expect at least two grandchildren.” She winked at her son, who was now coughing loudly into a napkin to keep from spraying pumpkin juice over himself and the table. 

“Mother, I don’t…” he began

“Oh nonsense. He’s friends with the Weasley’s isn’t he? Surely he can handle two children if he’s been around that family this long.” She scoffed, taking a small bite of her toast. 

“I think he means that he doesn’t know if Potter will be willing to take him. Right, Draco?” Pansy teased winking at the once again blushing boy. 

“Bugger off will you, Pans? I just meant that. Well, it’s very new and…”

“And the two of you have been shagging each other across the room for literal years. You were the only one who didn’t notice Potter stalking you during sixth year. Merlin, you two had more sexual tension then Blaise and his own reflection.” Pansy laughed, popping a grape into her mouth. “You’ve been shagging for more than a year now. Just take the man on a proper date already so you can be as sickeningly happy as I am.” She turned her head and winked at Narcissa, making both the Malfoy’s blush for completely different reasons. 

“Well, now that you mention it, I just so happen to have a meeting with him this afternoon.” 

“You mean a booty call.” Pansy snickered. “And that is not at all the same. Take a bit of his Gryffindor courage and ask Potter out. You’ve both been dancing around it for years, he’s got to be expecting it by now. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t made a move himself. He wants to know if you’re serious.” 

“I’m bloody well serious, Pansy. I’d think a year of interactions would make that clear by now.” Draco scoffed. 

“Shagging isn’t the same as romantic intentions. Look if it all goes tits up, you can make me do your bidding for an entire month,” Pansy offered. 

“Take it from someone who has much more experience in these matters, My Little Dragon. Don’t let life pass you by because you’re afraid.” She turned her head to smile at Pansy. “Sometimes risking it all is the only way to get what you want.” The younger woman smiled, blushing a bit. 

“Fine. I’ll bring it up today.” Draco looked down at the table blushing hard. “I’ve got to go upstairs and get ready. So, if you’ll excuse me.” He pushed his chair back and walked round the table to kiss his Pansy’s cheek and then his mother's. Narcissa lightly grabbed his arms just as he went to walk away. 

“I love you, Draco. I’m afraid you’ve experienced far too much pain by mine and your father's actions.” He winced slightly and rubbed his left arm. “But this is your chance to finally get the happiness you deserve. Lay it all out on the line for him. You deserve love, and if he’s not the one to give it, it's better to know now. But for the record, I have no doubt that he will be.” She smiled and caressed his cheek softly. “Now go. You mustn't be late.” 

“Thank you, mother.” Draco left the room like a man on a mission. 

Pansy moved around and resumed her preferred place in Narcissa’s lap. Neither said a word as Pansy leaned down and kissed the older woman. 

“What do you say, since we have the afternoon alone, we do a bit of a reenactment?” Pansy said, parting Narcissa’s robes so she could run her hands down to her breasts kneading them lightly through her dress’ fabric. “Except this time, I’ll be the one devouring you on this table.” She whispered in her ear, nipping lightly at her earlobe. 

Narcissa shivered and whimpered slightly. “Yes, I… I think I could be convinced to do something like that,” Narcissa said, waving her wand and sealing the door. Salazar help her, Narcissa was fairly certain she would be in love with this woman until the day she died. Pansy smirked and stood, pulling Narcissa with her. Moving so she was just an inch from her lover she spoke those words Narcissa had so long ago. 

“I’m going to try and kiss you, right here and now. You can walk away and we’ll pretend this never happened, but if you let me, Narcissa, if you let me taste your lips in this dining room, make no mistake there’s no going back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. It was my first cross generational fic and my first time writing Narcissa. Leave me a comment to tell me what you thought, and again, thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
